Elvis's Apetite
by PurplePastry101
Summary: "What you gonna do when Elvis eats you?" It was meant to be a prank, but now Puck and Sabrina are trying to survive in the dog's stomach. Follow their tragic, amazing journey as they fight for their lives. A/N: Written with RainbowNewt !


A/N: There will be two authors writing this story. The other author (besides RainbowNewt) is PurplePastry101... Check her out! So yeahhhhhhh LET'S GET ON WITH THIS!

**THE FOLLOWING IS RATED K+ FOR SOME SERIOUSLY STRANGE TOPICS**

**Chapter 1- Any Average Day**

Sabrina greeted the warm, sunny day by skipping down the stairs with a big grin on her face. Just kidding, how unrealistic do you think I am?

Sabrina greeted the cold, rainy day by stomping down the stairs with a frown on her face. Sounds more realistic, right? I thought so. The reason for this was that Puck had pranked her yet again. What a surprise there. She dragged a puddle of green slime behind her, which was dripping out of her hair. Her hair was stuck up, and I mean _straight_ up. No one would ever know what Puck used in his pranks to the girl. Now to think about it, none of them really _wanted_ to know.

She entered the kitchen, her arms folded around her chest. Her mom, dad, Granny Relda and her sister Daphne all looked at her strangely. Puck was also at the table. He was in the middle of drinking some of Granny Relda's concoctions at the moment. He laughed, shooting Daphne in the face with the liquid that turned out to be purple. The substance dripped off of Daphne's face and onto the floor.

She blinked, long and hard before saying, "PUCK!" That was all it took for the pink-winged fairy to dart out of the room. Two Grimm's mad at him at the same time? Not going to end up well. Sabrina was about to sit down at the table, when her mom stopped her.

"Umm... Honey, how about we clean you up first?" Veronica suggested. Sabrina sighed. How long did she have to deal with the annoying fairy's pranks?

Puck was in his room rounding up his chimpanzees.

"Okay chimps! We gather here today for a very important discussion," He began, addressing to his 30 chimps.

"Any suggestions about our another of our genius pranks?"

Chimps all around raised their hands.

"Yes, Phil."

He pointed to one of the chimpanzees. "Eep epp eep eeep EEEEEp epeepeeepepepepepep!"

"Brilliant, Phil! We will have Elvis eat poor Grimm! No peasant can escape our pranks! We will stand tall! We are ALMIGHTY!"

All the chimps cheered.

Puck scampered downstairs to the sight of a sick Sabrina. (Not a good sight, by the way.)

"Look what your silly prank did to me! It trailed into my mouth and made me sick!" She exclaimed.

"Well hey, now I don't have to listen to your ear-shattering screams, now that your throat is too dry!" Puck taunted.

"Well, what do you expect me to do now? For all I know, it's probably poisonous!"

It wasn't, but then a great idea popped into the fairy's head. "That's why I brought you this potion! To make you feel better!" He pulled a container of a brown substance from behind his back.

"What? Hey! Your not feeding me that! Mph!" he forced half of the liquid down her throat. Puck set the substance on the little coffee table behind him, next to his 3-year old Dr. Pepper and sat down at the chair across from Sabrina. Watching the sight of her slowly turning into the size of a mouse was amusing. When she finally stopped shrinking, she squealed.

"Iiii eek ooo ooo ifff ooo eek!"

"WHATTTTTT?" Shouted Puck, at the top of his lungs.

Sabrina covered her ears and shook her head.

To Puck, this was like a movie. To celebrate, he reached back and grabbed what he thought was his 3-year old Dr. Pepper and chugged it down his throat. It tasted sort of funky, not like the 3-year old pop type of funky. More like a sour, rotten, scary, gross mess that no everafter should consume. This was normally okay with Puck, but he was totally unfamiliar with this taste and when he did taste this sort of thing, he was expecting it in the first place. He quickly snatched the bottle from out behind him and looked at the bottle. His eyes widened, but before he could yell for help, he was the same puny size as the chuckling blond girl next to him.

"Hey, I wouldn't laugh, Grimm. I'm not the only mouse in this house... Hey it rhymes!"

Sabrina looked down at her tiny feet and dropped the topic. "So what do we do know, _genius_?"

"I don't-" Puck began, but before he could finish his sentence, they saw a giant shadow of a butt. Granny Relda's butt, that is. That's when they realized they were standing on a chair. Not wanting to get sat on, they scurried out of the way, fell off the chair and into Elvis's bowl. The large dog quickly ran over to his bowl, thinking he had received a few chunks of meat. A second later, Puck and Sabrina were suddenly elevated into his mouth and felt themselves being poked in the ribs by the dog's chomping teeth. Sabrina watched as Puck slowly fell down the waterfall of Elvis's esophagus, while she held onto the caves in between the man-eating dogs teeth. She decided to let go, and rolled down Elvis's tongue to meet her doom alongside Puck.


End file.
